The Uniform
by icarlyxvictoriousfe
Summary: Normal day in hollywood arts when Helen gives a strange message...


The Uniform

Victorious One Shot

It was a normal day at Hollywood arts when Helen gave a strange message…

Helen- dear all students due to the reviews of the school (not sure what they're called) the school inspector gave, he said this school would be better if every wore the same thing, so from Monday onwards (it's Friday) every student must be wearing the appropriate uniform, letters will be sent out to your parents so you know what to wear, NO Exceptions! – Helen out.

-With the gang-

All of them at the same time said "what!, NO, this isn't happening, I like unicorns!, what the chiz, aww. (Guess which ones who's?)

The whole school is buzzing with the news until the end of the day.

*skip till Monday*

Tori, Cat and Jade all walk in gloomily (yes even Cat) at the same time as the guys

Uniform – uniform_victorious_one_shot_outfits/set?id=92736533

Andre- Man I hate this it's so itchy and everyone looks the same

Everyone agrees

Beck- exactly this is meant to be a unique school not a proper school

Robbie- I heard that some people in the UK has to wear uniform every day! (I live in Scotland and it's true :( )

Tori- poor them

Jade- Ugh I can't stand these clothes I'm going to talk to Helen who's with me?

Tori- Me

Cat- Me 2

Beck- Me

Andre- Me

Robbie- Me

Jade- lets go then

When they go to Helens office Jade bangs on the door

Tori- Jade!

Jade- what Vega?

Tori- your banging on the principles door you will get into trouble!

Jade- *says in tori's made up voice* oh my goodness I'm going to get into trouble, I better run of like a wimp

Tori- I don't talk like that!

Jade- *Smirks*

Helen- Can I help you?

Beck- yeah we all think these uniform are a waste of time

Helen- Oh and why is that?

Andre- well there sort of itchy and this is meant to be a unique school that all the students are different.

Everyone agrees

Helen- if it was my decision there would be no uniform but it's up to the school inspector so take this up with coz it's not my call

*shuts door*

Robbie- so what should we do now?

Tori- go talk to the inspector

Robbie- why?

Jade- weren't you listing?

Cat- I was!

Jade gives cat a shut – up – or – say – good – bye – to – Mr – longneck glare, Cat goes behind Robbie.

Tori- anyways you wanna go?

Beck- I'm in *smiles*

Tori-*smiles* Andre?

Andre- you got it chika

Jade- I'll go only coz I hate this uniform

Robbie- were both in *he motions to Cat and him*

Tori- Great!

Beck- Lets go!

They all drive to the inspector's office

Beck's Car:-

Beck, Tori and Cat

Jade's Car:-

Jade, Andre and Robbie

When they get there Jade bangs on his door like she did with Helens but this time tori didn't say anything.

Jade- *smirks* not going to stop me Vega

Tori- No *smiles and looks at beck*

Beck- *looks at her and smiles*

Jade- Is there something going on with you 2?

Beck and Tori- *snaps out of it* Uhh nothing at all

Andre- Man how long does it take to answer a door?!

Cat- maybe he's not in?

Every one sighs they know cat must be right

Andre- then let's wait for him then

They walk over to the waiting room seats

Seating order:-Beck, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Andre, Jade

1 hour later

Tori is asleep with her head on Becks shoulder with Becks head on hers he's asleep two

Robbie and Cat is in the same position

Andre is looking at the floor while Jade's watching the door

Jade- hey look at the love birds *points to Tori and beck and Cat and Robbie*

Andre- *looks and smirks yeah, looks at Jade* you okay?

Jade- *sighs* I'm not really mean inside, I don't hate Vega, I wish I could change

Andre- you already have *smiles*

Jade smiles, they both look into each other's eyes and lean in… until the door opens and walks in the inspector, they jolt apart.

Andre looks around and notices everyone is awake and staring at the man

Beck stands up and walks over to him

Beck- can we all have a word with you?

School inspector- why of course follow me to my office

He walks away and the gang follows

Sch inspec- tea, coffee?

All except Jade- No thanks

Jade- coffee, 1 sugar

Sch inspec- coming right up *goes to make the coffee*

Everyone stairs at Jade in a – why? – look

Jade- what?

All- nothing

A few minutes later the school inspector comes back with Jade's coffee

School inspector- 1 coffee with 1 sugar *hands*

Jade takes it and sips it

Robbie- anyways…

School inspector- ahh yes, first my names Mr Lappy but you can call me Mr L, so what can I help you kids?

Beck- well were from Hollywood Arts and you recently reviewed our school and you said that it would be better if we had a uniform

Mr L- Ahh yes Hollywood Arts the artsy school, *looks through files*

Beck- yes that one, well we all think the uniform is a waste of time

Mr L- oh and why is that?

Tori- well were a unique school, not like any other and if we are trying to show of what we can do we can't do it in a uniform.

Everyone agrees

Cat- it's true

Andre- exactly, the dancers can't really dance in these tight clothes can they?

Robbie- and we can't be who we are if were all look the same.

Mr Lappy- takes in all there reasons *he thinks for a moment* then he finally speaks

Mr L- okay I have thought it over and maybe I went to over the top with the Uniform idea for a performing arts school

Jade- you think!

The gang- *whisper shouts* Jade!

Jade- what?

They all roll their eyes

Cat- so are you taking the uniform off?

They all listen even Jade

Mr Lappy- … Yes, yes, yes there going away, I will give Helen a ring later

The Gang- Yes!

They all exit the office

Tori & Beck hug

Cat & Robbie hug

Jade & Andre hug

Tori- *looks at phone 4:30 pm* wow it's getting late Beck can you give me a lift?

Beck- sure

-They leave-

Cat- Can you do the same Robbie?

Robbie- sure kitty

They leave

Andre- You want a lift?

Jade- sure *smiles*

They leave

With Beri

There at tori's house

Tori- Thanks Beck *smiles*

Beck- No probs *smiles*

They both start to lean in and their lips become one

With Cabbie

Cat- thanks Robbie, Mr Longneck says thanks

Robbie- well I say thank you back to the both of you

Cat- *giggles*

Robbie- can I tell you a secret? (Victorious episode)

Cat- sure

Robbie brings Cat's face to his and their lips become one

With Jandre

Andre- remember back in the waiting room you said you wanted to change?

Jade- yeah and you said I have…

Andre- it's the truth

He leans in and their lips become one

And everything was back to normal

-The End-

That's the one shot done hope you like it xxx


End file.
